Cuerdas del Corazón
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Dicen que la adolescencia es el momento vital de la vida de un ser humano, ya que define a la persona que será en un futuro; estos jóvenes están a punto de comprobarlo, en una extravagante mezcla de hormonas, problemas y música. "Estas entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener". :::Historia con OC:::


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Esto fue escrito mientras estaba en un estado medio catártico, medio zombi, así que no esperen mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuerdas del corazón**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

**.**

**El inicio del caos**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Estas entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener"_

_Marilyn Monroe_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentiría al decir que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista, porque definitivamente no lo fue. La primera vez que cruzaron miradas no saltaron chispas ni nada de eso, simplemente se vieron como verían a cualquier otro ser humano.

Lo suyo no fue especial, fue lento, tonto y soso.

Fue desinteresado e inesperado.

Sofocante y terrorífico.

Increíblemente contradictorio.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de no comprender cuales eran sus sentimientos, no quería olvidar el porqué de las palpitaciones, las manos sudorosas y los brincos de estómago.

Era asqueroso, pero quería atesorar esa sensación con todas sus fuerzas.

Patético.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La pelirroja suprimió un gemido de dolor.

Afuera de su habitación se oía como es que los adultos discutían, podía percibir el sonido de cosas rompiéndose y estrellándose contra la pared.

Abrazo con fuerza la funda donde estaba su bajo.

Desde las cuatro de la mañana habían empezado a discutir por una estupidez- siempre discutían por estupideces, ellos en si eran estúpidos, su madre por estar con ese bastardo y él por el simple hecho de nacer y ser él- y llevaban dos horas armando jaleo.

-Debí de haberme ido con mi hermana, debí de haber escapado con ella- aquel pensamiento fugaz la volvió a invadir, continuamente lo hacía.

Un nuevo ruido inundo el lugar, fuerte y escalofriante.

Después se formó un denso silencio.

Con brusquedad se limpió las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes.

El recuerdo de un chico de cabellos negros y amable sonrisa fue lo que la tranquilizo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El olor de café inundaba la habitación, la mujer caminaba despreocupadamente por la estancia arreglando su corto cabello.

Se acercó a la cafetera y vertió un poco del líquido en una pequeña taza blanca, prendió la televisión y puso un canal donde estaban pasando las noticias.

No era de sorprenderse que la economía del país estuviera en problemas, al igual que la de otros lugares. El gobierno estaba haciendo una cosa que nunca antes se había visto, estaba quitando parte de su presupuesto destinado a la educación para pasarlo a aquellos sectores que necesitaban desesperadamente el dinero. Las escuelas públicas no tendrían demasiados problemas, pero no podía estar segura de las escuelas privadas.

Irónicamente en esos últimos meses varios de sus alumnos se habían salido del curso porque sus padres ya no tenían el suficiente dinero para pagar la colegiatura.

Las carreras relacionadas con el arte y los espectáculos eran caras y requerían de grandes sacrificios.

Tomo otro sorbo de café.

Solo esperaba que el director tuviera una grandiosa idea para mantener a flote la escuela, o ella se quedaría sin trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fuerte sonido de la canción de Forgotten de Linkin Park inundo toda la habitación, la chica salto sobresaltada en su cama, estiro su mano hacia el buró y apago la alarma del celular. Con pereza se froto el ojo con la manga de la playera que llevaba, la prenda era de su hermano y hasta a él le quedaba grande. Hina había decidido robársela para usarla de pijama.

El olor del desayuno fue lo que la despertó completamente y lo que la impulso a levantarse de su lecho, arrastrando los pies se dirigió al comedor donde encontró la mesa puesta con una variedad de platillos para comer. Todo lucia delicioso.

-Buenos días- su hermano la saludo saliendo de la cocina, llevaba puesto un delantal azul con holanes, la rubia soltó una risita.

-Holi- contesto suprimiendo un bostezo.

Al instante su hermano frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué llevas puesto debajo de la playera?

La holgada ropa le cubría tres cuartas partes de los muslos y ocultaba totalmente sus manos, sobrando aun un buen pedazo de tela.

-Ropa interior.

-¡Hina!- chillo escandalizado- ¡Ve a ponerte algo más ahora mismo!

La chica se arrojó a sus brazos y empezó a restregar su cachete en el pecho masculino.

-¡No quiero! - lloriqueo- ¡Hot cakes, hot cakes, hot cakes!

Shun soltó un suspiro de cansancio, su hermana menor era bastante necia y cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza no había quien la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-Vale, pero desayuna rápido. No quiero que se nos haga tarde.

Hina salto victoriosa y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro rio divertido y procedió a sentarse en la mesa para desayunar con su adorada hermanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Observo con detenimiento aquel brillante dije, tenía la forma de una nota musical y estaba incrustado con pequeños diamantitos blancos. Era una pieza bonita y a él le gustaba, pero no iba mucho con la personalidad de la mujer a la que se lo quería regalar.

Sus ojos ámbar se desviaron a otro collar, tenía la forma de unas zapatillas de ballet. Era absolutamente perfecto. Pero también era inmensamente más caro que el dije de nota musical.

Mierda.

El pago que recibía por tocar en el bar no sería suficiente, tendría que juntar varios más. Tenía las opciones de conseguir otros trabajos y de dejar de pagarle el lunch a Endou.

Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar, él le compraría aquel dije y se lo regalaría, obviamente con un bonus extra.

Se alejó del aparador y siguió pedaleando en la bicicleta.

No quería llegar tarde a la escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oyó como cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, él no le dio importancia y siguió caminando a la cafetería con paso firme.

Estando en el mostrador le dio una suave sonrisa a Akane, que lucía igual de distraída que siempre.

-Hola Kazemaru-kun ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?

-Dos capuchinos, unas crepas con fresa y un sándwich de jamón por favor.

-Claro, en un momento te los doy.

A su lado una chica le dirigió una mirada matadora y el peliazul le contesto con una sonrisa enorme tipo Wason, ella se dio la vuelta furibunda.

-¿Aún siguen molestándote?- pregunto la castaña con su dulce vocecita.

-Son unos tontos inmaduros, realmente no me importa- contesto alzando los hombros.

La de ojos morados negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Deberías de decirle a alguien Kazemaru-kun, esto podría salirse de tus manos.

-No te preocupes Akane-chan, todo saldrá bien. En un tiempo lo olvidarán.

El chico tomo la bolsa de papel donde se encontraba su pedido y le dio el dinero del pago a su compañera, ella lo acepto y le devolvió su cambio.

-Cuídate Kazemaru-kun, ten mucho cuidado- le despidió la muchacha al verlo salir.

-Tu igual, nos vemos Akane-chan.

Al salir de la cafetería el mismo proceso se repitió, algunos cuchicheaban, otros más lo querían matar con la mirada. Estaba seguro que si hacían una encuesta en esos momentos en la escuela sobre quien era la persona más odiada él ganaría, superando con creces a Kageyama-sensei, ¡a Kageyama-sensei! Aquello ya sobrepasaba lo ridículo.

Llego con paso cansado a la sala de música clásica y lo recibió la causa de todos esos rumores estúpidos con una cálida sonrisa.

No pudo evitar regresarle el gesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La vista de la terraza de ese edificio era espectacular, podía observar a todos los alumnos ingresar con tranquilidad a los salones donde tomarían clase, dirigirse a las zonas verdes o a la cafetería para tomar un desayuno.

Logro identificar con relativa facilidad la corta cabellera verdosa y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de adolescente enamorado.

Se repitió a si mismo aquel largo y tedioso discurso que se daba mentalmente cada vez que veía su angelical figura.

No te puedes fijar en ella Kazuya, porque es tu alumna y tiene 8 años menos que tú.

No te puedes enamorar de ella porque te denunciarían por pedofilia.

No puedes fijarte en ella porque esa chica no nota tu existencia más que como su profesor.

Llevaba repitiéndose eso desde el año pasado y aun no le funcionaba.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y paso una mano por su cabello castaño, despeinándolo.

-Buenos días Ichinose-sensei- lo saludo con su dulce voz.

Su corazón tembló.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Paren esto, suena asqueroso!- farfullo Akio Fudou, botando la guitarra azul eléctrico a un lado de la silla.

-¡Es la quinceava vez que lo ensayamos! ¡Tengo hambre, démonos un descanso para ir a comer!- protesto el castaño haciendo pucheros.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta terminar esto- dijo molesto el peliblanco, acomodando unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás.

-Estamos bloqueados, necesitamos relajarnos para poder avanzar- hablo Tsurugi Kyosuke con simpleza, resignado a que por ese día no avanzarían nada más con esa melodía.

-El problema es la letra- maldijo por lo bajo el guitarrista principal.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡La letra no puede ser el problema, el problema es que aún no terminamos la melodía!- protesto Fudou al instante.

El peliazul rodo los ojos, fastidiado de las últimas discusiones que rodeaban al grupo, y Endou solo alzo los hombros confundido, sin saber qué hacer.

-Necesitamos la opinión de alguien más- y con ese simple comentario, los cuatro supieron al instante de que iba a arder Troya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La calculadora cayó al piso cuando movió el papel de la factura bancaria.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer.

El sonido del teléfono lo alerto y él contesto rápidamente, por poco y tiraba la bocina. La gruesa voz de un hombre le devolvió un poco de fuerzas.

-Ya se lo que podemos hacer, es nuestra única opción.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

El que estaba al lado de la otra línea dudo un poco pero le contesto.

-No, no estoy del todo seguro, pero no se me ocurre una mejor idea.

El director soltó un suspiro.

-Comienza con los preparativos.

-Hai.

-Y se cuidadoso, no quiero que nadie se entere de las verdaderas razones.

El hombre colgó y soltó otro suspiro de cansancio.

Confiaba plenamente en que el hombre obraría de forma correcta y precisa, no por nada era su mano derecha, pero la situación en si era difícil, muy difícil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El color blanco de las nubes lo tranquilizaba, lo adormitaba como un bebe.

En el asiento de al lado su ayudante dormía con la elegancia que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos y que enamoraba al instante a muchas mujeres. Como a las ocupantes de los asientos de atrás.

Rodo los ojos, las mujeres eran tan extrañas.

-_Ella_ es la mujer más normal que conoces- lo ataco una vocecita chillona que pudo identificar como su conciencia.

-_Ella_ es fría y está loca, obsesionada con su trabajo. Es una maniaca.- le contesto sin ser consciente de que fruncía un poco los labios.

-¿Aun la quieres?

Ignoro a la voz que lloriqueaba por su atención y se cuestionó a sí mismo el porqué de repente se ponía a pensar en _ella_.

-Quizá porque vuelves a Japón después de haber estado siglos en el extranjero- le respondió con sarcasmo la fastidiosa voz.

Se colocó los audífonos en sus orejas y desvió sus ojos grises a las alas blancas del avión.

No quería pensar más en ella.

Quería olvidar para siempre su nombre.

_Aoi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un montón de alumnos se agrupaban alrededor de un cartel que apenas había pegado un profesor en la pizarra de un pasillo. Todos miraban ansiosos el papel y comentaban felices la noticia nueva que se les comunicaba.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

-No lo sé, al igual que tu yo acabo de llegar.

-Vamos a ver qué sucede- dijo Hina con una sonrisa malvada.

Midori solo rodo los ojos y rio divertida al ver como la muchacha empezaba a empujar a la gente para abrirse paso hasta el cartel, Hina tomo su muñeca y la jalo con ella.

-¡Muévanse cucarachas pestilentes, quiero ver el anuncio!

Un chico castaño tomo la muñeca de la rubia y la ayudo a abrirse paso entre la gente, los otros al ver que esos tres estaban juntos optaron por irse, eran listos y no querían buscarse problemas por la mañana.

-¿No les parece sorprendente lo mucho que nos respetan?- cuestiono Akio Fudou con satisfacción.

-Más bien nos temen- susurro por lo bajo Midori.

-¡Esto es genial!- grito emocionada Hina.

.

_Academia de Artes Central de Inazuma_

_La dirección de dicha institución tiene el placer de comunicar a los estudiantes de los departamentos de música (todos los existentes), danza y actuación la realización de una audición para los papeles del festival "La Danza de la Flor del Cerezo"._

_Dichas audiciones se llevaran a cabo dentro de dos semanas en el auditorio principal, de las 2 pm a las 8pm._

_¡Esperamos contar con la participación de todos!_

_._

-Creí que odiabas este tipo de eventos- acoto la chica Seto.

-Los odio, pero este en sí no podría odiarlo ni aunque estuviera loca.

-Había escuchado que el evento fue cancelado por falta de presupuesto- murmuro Fudou.

-No importa ya, el chiste es de que realmente lo van a hacer, si logras participar en el evento automáticamente tienes a los medios nacionales sobre ti- canturreo feliz Hina.

-Aunque ¿no es mucho tiempo 2 semanas para unas simples audiciones?

-Eso es porque la Academia Central no será la única en participar- respondió otro voz masculina.

-Explícate Ryuu-chan- pidió la chica Kirai na.

-También vendrán alumnos de las academias de Okinawa, Hokkaido, Osaka y Nara a competir en las audiciones- informo Midorikawa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Midori.

-Escuche a Ichinose-sensei decirlo- contesto alzando los hombros.

-Significa que tendremos competencia.

-Sera interesante- dijo Fudou pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, yo lo advertí. Esto es raro.

Como pudieron notar en la historia hay personajes tanto de Inazuma Eleven como del GO!, todos revueltos y arbitrariamente con la edad que yo quise xD

Por lo tanto habrá parejas raras, enserio, **muy raras**.

Y aquí viene la parte que aún me sorprende (yo no soy de las que trabajan con muchos OC de otros, me da miedito hacer un mal trabajo). En fin, esta es la ficha para quien quiera participar:

*Nombre completo: (en japonés por favor)

*Edad: (De 16 a 19 si quieren participar como estudiantes o de 25 en adelante si quieren ser maestros.)

-En caso de ser maestros especificar que clase imparten.

*Academia de la que provienen: (Okinawa, Hokkaido, Osaka o Nara)

*Departamento al que pertenecen: (música, danza o actuación)

-En el caso de elegir el de música por favor especificar a cuál de las siguientes divisiones eligen: Música clásica, occidental o tradicional. Especificar el instrumento que tocan y porque la elección de este.

-En el caso de elegir danza especificar cuál es su especialidad y el porqué.

*Personalidad: (Bastante detallada)

*Vestimenta

*Personas con las que se llevan bien y mal: (Explicar porque)

*Pareja o persona que le gusta: (Esta no es absolutamente necesaria, pero en caso de que quieran ponerlo especificar la forma en que surgió o va a surgir la relación y la forma en que se relacionan)

-Los chicos que no pueden elegir son los siguientes: Endou, Goenji, Tsurugi, Kazemaru y Tenma.

*Relación con los padres

*Extras (cualquier otra cosa que ustedes quieran agregar)

Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en mandarme mensaje por PM

Y en verdad, estaré enormemente agradecida con aquellas personas que quieran participar :3


End file.
